hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Lafayette Reynolds
| Last= | Appearances= 80 episodes (see below) | Status= | Age=32 | Born = Unknown (Age 32) | Gender = | Species=Human/Medium (Witch) | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Powers= *Mediumship *Shapeshifting into a demon and use magic. | Profession=*Drug Dealer *Head Chef *Webmaster | Family=*Mae - Great-great-grandmother *Winnie - Great-grandmother *Ruby Jean Reynolds - Mother *Lettie Mae Daniels - Aunt *Uncle Cyrus - Uncle *Tara Thornton - Cousin | Actor=Nelsan Ellis }} Lafayette Reynolds is a short order cook, a medium, and a major character on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by starring cast member Nelsan Ellis, Lafayette debuts on the episode in the series' first season, and has remained a prominent character through the series' second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. A short order cook at his local hometown restaurant Bellefleur's Bar and Grill, a popular local hangout formerly known as Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Lafayette spends most of his time located in his hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana. The cousin of Tara Thornton, and the nephew of Lettie Mae Daniels, Lafayette is a medium that possesses a magical ability that allows him to make contact with the ghosts, or spirits, of Bon Temps deceased loved ones. After a relationship with the powerful brujo Jesus Velasquez, Lafayette has become possessed by a Mexican demon, giving him even more power. Personality Lafayette is a flamboyant, charismatic gay man. Although partaking in very illegal activities, he's a good person at heart, and is careful not to harm his customers with the drugs he deals. He takes care of his loved ones, no matter what strange problems they have. He is suspicious and went through a lot in his life. He is the kind of guy with a dark sense of humor. Lafayette may rake in cash doing things the cops frown upon, but that doesn't make him a bad person. He just knows how to have a good time, and he likes to make sure everyone else around him is having as much fun as he is. Though some people underestimate his toughness, but he's not afraid to stand up to anyone who mocks him. If you want to share your clothes and trade makeup tips with, then this short-order cook is your man. Just don't get involved with his shady business dealings. He's not exactly the perfect partner but his flamboyant personality will surely provide comic relief. There's never a dull moment when he's around. Though he will never admit it, he cares for his friends and even goes out of his way to help Sam get Emma, even taking a beating by a female werewolf. He has helped many Bon Temps resident and also has a habit for being a flirt. His strongest relationship is with his cousin, Tara, but a deep down relationship is with his deceased ex-boyfriend, Jesus. Thanks to being a medium, he can talk to Jesus. Early Life Prior to season one, Lafayette was kicked out by his mother for coming out of the closet. He lives alone in his own house, however it is frequented by many different guests. Biography |-|Season 1= Lafayette is a very hard-working citizen of Bon Temps. He has several jobs, including cooking for Sam at Merlotte's, working with Jason Stackhouse and Hoyt Fortenberry on the road crew and also many questionable or outright illegal pursuits. He is a drug dealer, selling V and other drugs such as Vicodin and marijuana. Jason Stackhouse even said that Lafayette sells everything. Lafayette owns a pornographic website and even got Jason to appear on it in exchange for V. He also operates as a gay prostitute with many clients, including a senator. The Vampire from whom he gets his V gives his blood willingly in exchange for sexual favors from Lafayette. Lafayette once confronted a group of customers at Merlotte's after they insinuated a hamburger he cooked had AIDS. After licking the top burger bun and slapping it in Royce Williams' face, he beats up all of them when they attack him. He dumps the plate on the customers lap and remindes the group to "tip their waitress". Amy and Jason follow Lafayette to find out where he was getting his V supply. They kidnap the vampire, Eddie, to harvest his blood. After finding out about Eddie's disappearance, Lafayette confronts Jason at Arlene's party and vows that he won't turn up dead because of him. Lafayette later threatens a Senator who is also one of Lafayette's clients. After Sookie survives the attack from Drew, Lafayette, Sam, Tara, and Arlene all come to check on her. Lafayette leaves to make sure Terry isn't "PTSDing all over his clam chowder,", but is kidnapped on the way. |-|Season 2= He was kidnapped by vampires working for Eric because he was selling V. Eric had planned to kill Lafayette until Sookie discovered he was being held prisoner in the Fangtasia dungeon. She demanded that he was released or she would not help Eric find Godric. Lafayette was released and showed signs of trauma from his imprisonment, so much so, that when Andy threatened to send Lafayette to prison because he was a suspect in Miss Jeanette's murder, he broke down in tears. It appears that after Eric's imprisonment of him, Lafayette now has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). This manifests itself by transforming people that are threatening him into visions of Eric causing Lafayette to break down shivering. Terry, who is a war veteran that also suffers from PTSD, recognizes what Lafayette is going through and tries to help him through it. Lafayette confessed to Sookie that he has somewhat erotic dreams about Eric like she does. After seeing the bruises on Tara from the beating she received from Eggs when they both fall under Maryann's influence, Lafayette teams up with Lettie Mae to kidnap Tara and bring her to his house. Here, Lafayette reveals to Bill that Eric is making him sell vampire blood. Accompanying Sookie to face Maryann, he confronts her and Karl. Intimidated by her approach, he shoots at her but she deflects it with her hand which bounces off her palm and shoots through Karl's head, immediately killing him. Maryann briefly acknowledges his death before returning her attention to Lafayette. Sookie screams after seeing that Lafayette had fallen under the Maenad's power. He orders her to change into a dress before bringing her downstairs to Maryann where she is appointed the Maid of Honor. After Bon Temps is released from Maryann's control, Lafayette, like the other residents, are clueless about how they wound up at Sookie's house and have no memory of the recent events. Although Lafayette has confirmed that he doesn't want to know and even quotes: "I don't think it's healthy for a motherfucker to know everything he's done." |-|Season 3= Dealing with a suicidal Tara, Lafayette takes her to mental hospital and reveals his mother, Ruby Jean Reynolds, is not dead as he had let others to believe. There, he meets Jesus Velasquez who is his mother's nurse. When Jesus shows up at Merlotte's the next day, Lafayette thinks he has arrived with bad news about Ruby Jean. He is pleasantly surprised when he learns that the handsome nurse is interested in him. Still having to sell V for Eric, he was nicely compensated with a brand new car which he takes to Hotshot to convince the Norris clan to buy a large quantity of V. However Calvin Norris is uninterested and he and Felton Norris begins to harass Lafayette. Eric senses Lafayette is in trouble and rescues him from the Norris's, but they later show up at Lafayette's house and smash up Lafayette's car. Jesus helps Lafayette get rid of them but leaves after finding out that that Lafayette is a drug dealer. The next day, Lafayette takes Jason to the hospital to see Sookie who is in a coma. As usual, he is a calm and comforting presence reciting an Inuit prayer over the unconscious Sookie. right|thumb|Lafayette and Jesus Lafayette and Jesus are reunited when Ruby Jean escapes from the mental hospital and pays a visit to "La-la". Together, they rescue Calvin Norris after an angry Sam beats him. Jesus is stunned by the miraculous power of V. Jesus and Lafayette do V together and discover both of their ancestors utilized magic. While Jesus was empowered by the experience, Lafayette struggles with his continuing hallucinations (seeing Jesus with a demon mask; seeing Sam with blood on his hands saying "Cross me and you're a dead man"; and seeing Drew Marshall standing behind Arlene and claiming that he is inside her (referring to her pregnancy)). This last hallucination shocks Lafayette into calling Jesus into Merlotte's. Lafayette learns that Jesus comes from a line of witches, and is one himself. |-|Season 4= A year later Lafayette and Jesus are now living together. Jesus has been trying to get Lafayette to join the new Witch Coven in town lead by Marnie. Lafayette is still cautious or wary about the whole witchcraft thing but still goes to the meeting with Jesus. When Lafayette first goes Marnie is said to be connecting with the spirit world and Lafayette is very weirded out. Suddenly Holly who is interpreting for Marnie begins to ask Lafayette if he knows anyone by the name of Eddie and Lafayette is then frightened for he never told anyone about Eddie except Jesus. While Marnie is still sitting mumbling, Holly is listening closely to Marnie and then tells Lafayette that Eddie wants to give him a rose. Marnie then holds up her hand to Lafayette as if giving him a rose and Lafayette is told to take it. Lafayette then goes in to take the rose but then Marnie grabs Lafayette's hand and Eddie begins to speak through Marnie. Lafayette then gets scared and steps away asking how Marnie knew about the situation with Eddie and then gets mad at Jesus thinking he told. Jesus then tells Lafayette he didn't tell anyone anything but Lafayette then walks out. Later at Merlotte's Sookie asks Lafayette about Tara and he tells her he doesn't really know about Tara now only that she's moved and he's received several post cards from her from Texas, New Orleans, and other several places. Then while he's in the kitchen Jesus visits him asking if they're still not talking. Lafayette is still angry thinking Jesus told the witches about Eddie and then asks Jesus why he wants him to join "this crazy witch cult..." and Jesus tells him that he wouldn't lure him into a cult and tells him that Marnie found Eddie all on her own. Jesus continues to try to convince Lafayette that he has magic in him and why he wont believe it. Lafayette tells Jesus he had lived his whole life perfectly without magic and Jesus then tells Lafayette the only reason why he want's him in "his crazy witch cult" is because he's got a gift and he doesn't want Lafayette to run away from the only thing that makes him special. Andy then walks in and Jesus leaves asking Lafayette if he'll come again that night. Lafayette tells him he'll think about it. Andy, acting very jittery, starts telling Lafayette that he's on a case and he needs V for the case. Lafayette tells Andy he's clean but Andy begins to get violent and Jason then runs in and calms Andy down telling Lafayette is not a suspect, unaware that Andy was looking for V. Andy apologies and leaves. That night Lafayette does go with Jesus to the meeting again and this time the group are getting prepared to say goodbye to Marnie's dead parakeet Manerva. Marnie then asks if everyone could kindly join her and they all begin to hold hands in a circle except for Lafayette who just sits and watches. Marnie begins her ritual to help guide her bird to the spirit world. But suddenly Marnie begins chanting a spell that supposedly should return Manerva to life. Holly and Jesus begin to question Marnie telling her they hadn't studied this. Marnie then frustrated demands Lafayette to join the circle. Lafayette then joins hands and suddenly everyone in the circle tightens up as energy runs through them all. Marnie continues to say the ritual and suddenly the bird gets up and then begins to fly away until it then falls behind Lafayette. Marnie then gets up and begins to pet the bird happy. Lafayette tells Marnie "Sorry but I think your bird's still dead" but Marnie then smiles at Lafayette and tells him it doesn't matter. The second visit Lafayette has with the coven, Eric interrupts and attacks Marnie. To ward him off, Lafayette begins to chant with the coven until Eric has total memory loss. Worried about Eric's revenge, Lafayette takes it upon himself to visit Fangtasia. Jesus and Tara rush to Shreveport, knowing it's a bad idea for Lafayette to go there. They find him in the basement, being attacked by Pam. Tara holds a gun on Pam with wooden bullets. Lafayette tells Pam they can get her Marnie. She gives them 48 hours, or else she will kill them. Marnie has a dream about a Spanish witch being burnt at the stake. She wakes tormented, her eyes aflame as before. Jesus, Lafayette and Tara are still begging her to reverse the memory loss spell she cast on Eric. She claims she has tried, but had no luck. Frustrated that they cannot find the proper incantation, a book mysteriously flies off a shelf and lands on the shop floor. Marnie picks up the book and realizes it contains a spell that should reverse the curse. With the spellbook in hand, Marnie attempts to reverse the spell. Outdoors in a circle, Marnie, Pam, Lafayette and Tara stand. Marnie begins to chant, while Pam continues to complain and threaten. Suddenly, Marnie drops her spellbook and gets a strange look on her face. She starts chanting again in Spanish. Pam's facial skin begins to burn. Lafayette and Jesus are packing to leave for Mexico. Jesus says that his grandfather, a brujo is a very powerful man and can help them. Tara says she is leaving for New Orleans, and hugs Lafayette goodbye. Jesus tells Lafayette a story about his grandfather and a pet goat he had as a child, and was forced to kill. They arrive in Mexico and are surprised to see Jesus' grandfather standing behind them. There, Lafayette ends up temporally possessed by “Tio Luca”, Jesus' uncle, in order to save Jesus from a rattlesnake bite, which was inflicted by Jesus’ grandfather in order to give Lafayette a lesson about magic arts. Eventually Lafayette learns from Don Bartolo that he is a witch and that he has the magic. At Merlotte’s Arlene is screaming at Terry because he left Mikey unwatched in a playpen behind him. While they are arguing Mavis comes in and sings to the baby. Lafayette sees her while the others do not. Lafayette sees Mavis in his dreams. His recently discovered powers allows him to tap into her past. She was having an affair with a white married man. She got pregnant and he took the baby because he feared that its mixed race would reveal their relationship. Mavis possesses Lafayette's body. Mavis uses her possession of Lafayette to got to Andy Bellefleur’s house. She walks in on a sleeping Andy and steals his gun. Next she goes to Arlene’s house and takes Mikey Bellefleur and the creepy doll. Hoyt wakes with his alarm beeping. It's obvious he has been drinking and his home is in disarray. He sits on the sofa and picks up a Taylor Swift CD. He tosses it in a box of Jessica's belongings that is labeled "For you monster". Hoyt gets a visit from a gun-wielding Lafayette, possessed by the ghost of Mavis. She is carrying Mikey Bellefleur. She recognizes Hoyt's house as previously hers, and forces him out at gunpoint. Hoyt calls for help and Jesus is able to reason with Mavis. He helps her to find the body of the baby she lost and move into the afterlife peacefully, allowing Lafayette to regain control of his body. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie and Jason try to figure out how to rescue Tara. Jesus wants to speak to Marnie and goes toward the shop. There’s a protective force field around the store that burns Jesus. He talks to Antonia and she tells him to go to her through the barrier. He turns into a Demon-like creature while going through the barrier. Tara and Holly chant a ritual to break the protection spell. They run outside to Sookie and Lafayette. Just as they are reunited Marnie makes them all disappear. Jason is left alone outside Moon Goddess. Eric, Pam, Bill, and Jessica prepare to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie, Holly, Tara and the other Witches are inside. All of them are terrified except for Marnie. She calmly insists that her spell will protect them and jokes about the situation. Her attitude causes Casey to get mad and attack her. Marnie, defending herself, flings a knife at her magically, killing her. Having had enough of Marnie, Antonia leaves her body. Lafayette, being a medium, is the only one to see this. Marnie uses a binding spell against Antonia. She is unable to resist and Marnie gains control of her. Jesus goes to Casey and tells everyone that she still has a pulse. He pleads with Marnie to let him try to heal her. She allows him, and he and Lafayette carry Casey's body to the bathroom. Lafayette realizes that Casey doesn't have a pulse. Jesus explains that he can separate Antonia from Marnie using Casey's recently deceased body. Sookie interrupts a spell Marnie is casting using her faerie powers because it would kill her vampire friends. Marnie causes everyone apart from Sookie to become stuck to the wall, and she creates a fire ring, trying to burn Sookie. Lafayette sees this and he gets Jesus to speed up the process of breaking Antonia out of Marnie's body. He does so, manifesting the demon's head again, with moments to spare. Antonia's spirit casts her own spell, and the fire ring around Sookie dissolves, as does the spell holding everyone to the walls. Marnie cries in despair, seeing her grand scheme falling to pieces. Outside, the vampires see the protection shield go down. Pam tries to apologize to Eric, saying she knew the rocket wouldn't penetrate the shield. Eric, still pissed, tells Pam to leave before he kills her. Shattered, Pam dashes away. Bill and Eric rush inside Moon Goddess to kill everyone, but Sookie stops them, telling them that the majority of people in there were being held hostage by Marnie. Bill aims a gun at Marnie but Roy stands in her way, saying they'll have to go through him to get to Marnie. Eric rushes up to him and pulls his heart out, sucking the blood from it like a straw in front of a horrified Marnie. Bill then takes aim at Marnie, who berates Bill saying "Nobody lives forever - not even you!" As the words leave her mouth, Bill shoots Marnie multiple times, including a final shot into her forehead. Later, Lafayette and Jesus lay in bed. Jesus is distraught with the death of Marnie, but Lafayette convinces him that it was for the best and reminds him how many people's lives he saved. Jesus and Lafayette try to sleep but Lafayette opens his eyes and sees Marnie's spirit floating above him. Before he can scream, she possesses him by flying into his open mouth. The now-possessed Lafayette/Marnie smiles quietly to him/herself. It's Samhain, the Witch's greatest celebration, also known as Halloween. Lafayette has been possessed by Marnie spirit without anyone knowing. Jesus apologizes to Lafayette about pushing him into Magic before he was ready. Marnie makes Lafayette stab Jesus in the hand with a fork, revealing her presence. Marnie forces Lafayette to tie Jesus to a chair. Jesus tries to reason with Marnie but she ignores him, refusing to accept that Antonia wanted to leave her. Jesus asks what she wants and she replies that she wants his magic. Marnie threatens Jesus with Lafayette's life if he doesn't give her his powers. Jesus finally gives up and summons the Demon inside of him. Lafayette then stabs him in the chest and licks the blood off the knife, transferring the Demon's powers to him. Tara goes to check up on Lafayette and finds Jesus' body inside. She drives to Merlotte's to warn Sookie and Holly. They predict that Marnie would go after Bill and Eric and drive over to Bill's house. They find both Vampires chained in silver and tied to a post over a pile of wood. Lafayette/Marnie appears and Tara begs her to stop. She refuses and sets fire to the wood under Bill and Eric. Sookie uses her gift to push Lafayette out of a circle of salt that Holly had made and his face becomes demonic. Holly, Sookie and Tara begin chanting a spell that creates a barrier around the circle and causes spirits from the graveyard, including Antonia and Sookie's Gran to appear in front of them. Antonia blows out the fire like a candle and Gran pulls Marnie out of Lafayette's body. Antonia then persuades Marnie to forget her rage for the vampires and come to the afterlife with her. Sookie asks her Gran to stay, saying that she's lost and doesn't know what to do without her. Gran replies that she can't stay and that Sookie knows in her heart what to do. She then goes with the other ghosts back to the netherworld. At Sookie's house, Tara is trying to console Lafayette over what happened to Jesus. Lafayette blames himself for what Marnie made him do. Later that night, Jesus appears to Lafayette and tells him that he's fine with what happened. Lafayette asks him how he's meant to live with what he did. Jesus replies, "Just keep breathing" and leaves. |-|Season 5= Lafayette is sleeping at Sookie's house. He hears a gun blast and runs downstairs to see Tara shot in the head. Lafayette runs into the kitchen, hearing Sookie yelling for help and holding Tara. Pam shows up looking for Eric. But before she leaves, Lafayette begs for her to turn Tara into a vampire. Sookie first opposes the idea, but then says she will "owe her one". Pam only wants Sookie to help her mend the relationship between herself and Eric. Pam bites her wrist and bleeds into Tara's open mouth. Pam crawls into a hole dug by Lafayette and Sookie and lays next to Tara. At first, she doesn't care to "hold" Tara, but begrudgingly does so. Sookie and Lafayette cover them with dirt. Lafayette is in the kitchen at Sookie's taking pills as she begins to clean up Debbie's body. Sookie says Lafayette doesn't have to help if he doesn't want to. He asks why she won't just call the police; they would believe a white girl. Sookie said that it wasn't self-defense; that she wanted to kill Debbie. She wanted to pull the trigger. Lafayette gets some gloves and helps. Sookie and Lafayette arrive at his home to help get rid of Jesus' body. When Lafayette walks into his home, however, Jesus is missing. Lafayette cannot understand where he went or what happened. Lafayette is clearly upset and needs to say goodbye to Jesus. He tries to use his medium powers and calls out to Jesus, but fails. Sookie takes a shower, during which she has a flashback from when she was a pre-teen. She wants to play baseball with the other kids. She can use her telepath skills to listen to the kids, and hears them calling her names in their minds. When she threatens a boy with reveling his masturbatory habits, he calls her crazy and attacks Sookie. A young Tara comes to her aid and punches the boy. Sookie's mind returns to the present, and she leaves her shower. She looks out the window at the ground where Pam and Tara are nesting. Lafayette is sitting on Sookie's bed when she says the bathroom is all his, and she left a fresh towel. Lafayette takes a bath, and while he does, he stares at a pink razor nearby. Hearing a knock on the door, Sookie answers to find Alcide standing there. He comes in and warns her that Russell Edgington is now on the loose. He tells her she should join him for safety. She is about to tell him about Debbie, but Lafayette--now completely bald-headed, having apparently used the razor to shave it--comes downstairs and tells Alcide to leave. He says they are done with his kind, or any supernatural kind. Alcide growls at him, but Lafayette doesn't back down saying "don't growl at me". Sookie tells him he should go and that she can't leave. Alcide says she knows where to find him, if she changes her mind. Lafayette talks to Sookie telepathically. He also says the sun will be going down soon, and that they should be there for Tara. Lafayette leaves to get them some food in the house. While he is gone Tara emerges from the ground and goes to attack Sookie, who screams for Lafayette. Sookie is bitten by Tara and is unable to get her off, even with the assistance of Lafayette. Pam finally comes to her aide and pulls Tara away. She tells Tara not to bite them. Then, using vampire speed, Pam puts Tara in the house and tells her not go anywhere. Tara is inside Sookie's kitchen and begins to tear it apart. Sookie asks Lafayette to grab her. Unsure how, she mentions that there is Tru Blood in the cupboard. He walks slowly to retrieve it, and sets it in front of her. Sookie tells her she's got to eat, and in a flash she throws Lafayette down to the ground and pops out her fangs. He calls for Sookie, and Tara starts to hit herself in the head- knowing something isn't right. In vampire speed, she leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs, where she begins to destroy more property. Lafayette goes upstairs to look for Tara. They know they must get her to the cubby before daylight. Lafayette cuts his arm and uses it as a ruse to get Tara to emerge. Once she does, Sookie binds her by the neck with silver and they began to carry her downstairs. Sookie goes to the Stake House to find supplies to bind Tara while she is in captivity. When she returns to the house she telepathically hears Lafayette in the cubby with Tara. He is saying he should have never done this to Tara and preparing to stake her. Sookie runs to the cubby and begs him not to go through with it. She says it's still new, just as Jessica was from the start and to have faith and give it time. She says they will make a life for her. Night falls and Tara emerges from her cubby and inches closer to Lafayette and Sookie. When Sookie says "Tara", she looks at her and says "I will never forgive either of you." She bolts from the front door and is sprayed with the silver liquid before disappearing into the night. Lafayette and Sookie chase Tara through the woods but are unable to find her. Sookie goes to Fangtasia, begging Pam to help her to find Tara. Pam shows disinterest and threatens to kill Sookie if she does not leave the bar. Sookie refuses and Pam pushes her against a table. Sookie retaliates using her powers to knock Pam off her feet and walks away. Lafayette returns to Sookie's house and tells her that he looked everywhere for Tara. He checked Merlotte's, which was closed, and checked at Tara's mother's house without revealing that Tara had become a vampire. Sookie hopes that Tara has the sense to find somewhere safe to sleep before sunrise. Lafayette and Sookie arrive at work as Arlene runs crying to the bathroom following a fight with Terry. Sookie asks Sam if he has seen Tara. He lies, but she reads his mind and discovers that he has put her in the walk in freezer to shield her from the sunlight. With Tara in the freezer, Sookie tells Lafayette that they have to spend the day at work ensuring that no one walks in there and learns about her. Andy questions Sookie about Debbie's location while she is working. Sookie tells him that she and Debbie never got along due to her friendship with Alcide. She maintains that while she didn't like Debbie, she doesn't know where she is. During the questioning, a paranoid Lafayette is watching and drinking by the bar. Andy lets Sookie walk and requests to speak to Holly outside. Lafayette tells Sookie they're screwed and that they're going to jail, but Sookie remains the stronger of the two and tells Lafayette to hold it together. Lafayette agrees and yells at Arlene about cold food left behind his serving counter. Lafayette tries to give Tara a bottle of TruBlood after she awakens in the Merlotte's freezer. Alcide pays Sookie a visit to ask about Debbie. Sookie immediately denies knowing anything and assures him that there is nothing going on. Tara throws Lafayette through the freezer door. Alcide, Sookie, Arlene and Sam quickly go to check on him. Sookie pretends to be oblivious to what happened to Tara and asks why she was in the freezer. Tara tells Sookie not to play dumb. Tara reveals her fangs, frightening Arlene. Tara warns all of them to stay away from her or she'll kill them, quickly leaving through the back door. Alcide glares at Sookie, walking away. Sookie follows Alcide outside to explain what has happened. At Merlotte's, Arlene shames Lafayette for allowing Tara to become a vampire while she waits for an order of gumbo. Lafayette screams at Arlene and yells for her to leave his kitchen. Lafayette then grabs a bottle of bleach and pours it into the gumbo. When Lafayette looks into a mirror, his face has shifted into that of a demon. Lafayette then realizes what he was doing, grabs the pot and upends it in the sink. He panics over what just happened. Sookie tries to apologize to Alcide as he drives out of the Merlotte's Bar and Grill parking lot. Lafayette runs over to Sookie and learns that she told Alcide everything. Sookie tells Lafayette that they can't keep lying or they'll keep digging themselves deeper. Lafayette says that he doesn't enjoy the lies, but expected Sookie to keep quiet about murdering Debbie Pelt after the multiple times he has covered for her. Sookie tells Lafayette that she didn't tell Alcide about him being involved, but Lafayette refuses to listen. Sookie tries to reason with him, saying that they have to start doing right and that it'll be okay. Lafayette says Sookie will survive, as usual, but she always leaves a trail of bodies behind as a result. Lafayette then calls Sookie the angel of death and leaves her crying. Lafayette steps out of his car behind Merlotte's and notices Sookie's car. He begins speaking in tongues and holds both hands out lifting Sookie's car from the ground. His demon suddenly emerges, placing a spell on the vehicle. Lafayette calls Sookie and asks if she's okay after finding her wrecked car. Lafayette nervously says that he is coming over and Sookie assures him that she is okay. Sookie hears a knock on her door and sees Alcide, telling him to come in. Sookie asks Lafayette to call and have her car towed to a mechanic. Lafayette tries to confess what happened but Sookie hangs up. Lafayette goes home and worries about the fact that Sookie could've died because of what he did to her car. He looks in the mirror to see the demon in his reflection. Lafayette curses the demon, then lights some candles and prays to God saying he's tired of all the supernatural happening around him. His praying statues suddenly start to tease him and he destroys them and proclaims he's a good man. Falling to his knees, Lafayette calls to Jesus and asks for a sign because he needs some help. Lafayette is sleeping on his couch and wakes up to see Jesus' head mumbling as his mouth was sewn shut. Horrified, Lafayette screams at what he's seeing. Lafayette goes to visit Ruby Jean, who tells him that Jesus appeared to her too and wants to talk to him. Lafayette asks why she saw him, and she says that she doesn't know, that the electricity has always run through her. She then tells him to save Jesus, sending him on his way with a few anti-gay epithets delivered in a loving voice. Lafayette goes to Jesus' family home. He finds Jesus' head on a chair and then finds a gun pointed at him. Jesus' grandfather then tells Lafayette that his family is taking back what belongs to them. Lafayette, whose mouth has been sewn shut, watches Bartolo begin some sort of ceremony involving his wife's pregnant belly. Just before he can strike Lafayette down, Bartolo's wife jumps up from behind him and stabs him to death. She then cuts Lafayette free. On his way home in Jesus' car Lafayette uses some V to heal his lips. He sees Jesus sitting next to him in the car and they hold hands. Lafayette returns home, interested only in a bath and a blunt. He finds Arlene and Holly waiting for him, wanting him to help them with Terry's curse. Lafayette says he'll do it for $300. Lafayette agrees to attempt to get rid of Terry and Patrick's curse. He goes through the motions at first, but then the Iraqi woman actually makes an appearance. Lafayette tells the soldiers that she is still furious and the only way to break the curse is for one of them to die. Patrick jumps up and runs off. Patrick takes Arlene hostage in an attempt to kill Terry. However the couple are able to overpower and kill him, freeing Terry from the curse. The destruction of Tru Blood manufacturing plants leads to an increase in vampire attacks and a government warning not to go out after dark. Lafayette helps Sookie to figure out why she is connected with the spirit of the vampire Warlow. He hears several voices all talking at the same time. He chastises the chattering spirits and hears a message from Gran. Gran says that Sookie is "sleeping on top of it." Sookie finds a box full of letters under her bed. Andy meets Holly in the bar and she reveals that she has asked Lafayette to prepare dinner for them as a thank you for taking her home from work every night during the vampire crisis. Holly flirts with Andy as they eat. The message from Gran turns up an ancient contract by Sookie's ancestor, promising to give the vampire M. Warlow his first fae bearing female heir. Lafayette is at Merlotte's when a heavily pregnant Maurella visits. She tells Andy that he is the father. Maurella visits Merlotte's and asks Andy for salt. She downs a whole shaker as he tries to explain their affair to Holly. Maurella's light breaks and she goes into labor. Holly is forced to midwife as Maurella gives birth to 4 baby girls. She quickly leaves, instructing Andy to take care of their children and make sure at least two survive into adulthood. Holly, shocked, calls Andy a dick. |-|Season 6= Sam comes to Merlotte's and immediately hears a noise. He quietly places Emma in a booth and grabs a cue only to be scared by a half drunk Lafayette who was sleeping off all the alcohol he drank ealier by resting in Sam's office in the back. Lafayette swears to not tell anyone that he saw Sam or Emma and takes Emma in the back to get some food |-|Season 7= He is shocked by Tara's death and is paired up with James Kent whom escorts him to his home. He also tells James that he isn't going to get upset after Tara died (as a vampire) since he already mourned over her death (as a human), but it appears that he is heartbroken and devastated. Powers and Abilities While the nature of his abilities are not explicitly stated in the series, Lafayette is noted by many (Ruby Jean Reynolds and Jesus Velasquez) to have strong mystical power within himself. His great-great grandmother was a practitioner of magic and is assumed that Lafayette has a natural affinity for magic as he was seen to successfully cast spells with Jesus' circle. During late Season 3, Lafayette began to experience visions and images of people and things, which was believed by Jesus to have been his latent magical potential awakened by the vampire blood he and Lafayette consumed. It was later revealed that Lafayette was a medium, allowing him to see and communicate with the spirits of the deceased. Due to this, Marnie possessed Lafayette at the end of Season 4. While under possession, Marnie forced Jesus to transfer his magic as well as the demonic spirit of his family into Lafayette's body, killing Jesus in the process. Though Marnie has crossed over, Jesus's magic still surfaces when Lafayette becomes emotional. Like his cousin, he has a physical side and is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Because he is gay, people tend to underestimate Lafayette, but he has taken down human men. He is also skill in some type of marksmanship, because he has a shotgun, but never used it. He met his match when he was tackled and beaten by Danielle the werewolf. Images Appearances Season 1 *"Strange Love" *"The First Taste" *"Mine" *"Escape from Dragon House" *"Sparks Fly Out" *"Cold Ground" *"Burning House of Love" *"The Fourth Man in the Fire" *"Plaisir D'Amour" *"I Don't Wanna Know" *"To Love Is to Bury" *"You'll Be the Death of Me" Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" *"Scratches" *"Shake and Fingerpop" *"Never Let Me Go" *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" *"Release Me" *"Timebomb" *"I Will Rise Up" *"New World in My View" *"Frenzy" *"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" Season 3 *"Bad Blood" *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" *"Evil is Going On" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Humans Category:Medium Category:Witches Category:Fangbangers Category:Merlotte's Employees